You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by BrucasPurpleMonkey
Summary: Elena opened her mouth to speak, to protest more, but Damon beat her to it, his voice on the edge of breaking, "I will always, choose, you." He finished more strongly..."Kiss me." she spoke in a lustful almost pained tone. Delena Oneshot  Set in Epi 2x18


**AN: I was going through some papers that I had packed up a little while back and I found the beginning of a Vampire Diaries, Damon/Elena oneshot that I had started when I was bored at work and apparently never finished. Well I read it and all the sudden got super inspired to write this and finish it. **

**My version of episode 2x18 "The Last Dance". Damon/Elena. Rating= somwhere between T and M.**

**So without further ado here it is and enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, cause lets face it if I did own Vampire Diaries I would probably not be writing on fanfiction, and the show would be nothing but tons of hot Damon and Elena scenes.**

**You Gotta Go There To Come Back**

"She's the only one who can do it" Damon said shaking his head, trying desperately to make her see reason. Sure he had never been Bonnie's greatest fan but they were united here. Neither of them could do it, they couldn't let anything happen to the girl they cared more about than anything else... He couldn't. There was no way he was going to let his brother's and Katherine stupidity take Elena from him, as they had done to everything else he had ever believed he cared about.

"Then we'll find another way." Elena said with nonchalance shrugging. She didn't care, she was willing to sacrifice herself, to do whatever it took, to protect those whom she cared about. That's what Damon had come to despise about her, the self sacrificing ignorance of it all, but then... That's what he loved about her. Her heart. Not the way in which he could hear it a million miles away or the sweet smell of the blood in which it pumped through her veins, but the sweetness, honesty, and pure love it held.

"I hope so." he said honestly in a sad tone. He didn't want her to hurt... But if that's what it took, he had to protect her.

They stared at each other for several moments in silence. Elena let out a sigh breaking the intense gaze of her boyfriend's brother and taking a step forward. Elena finally spoke mentioning something about being sorry for how she had hit him but he wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied, memorizing every feature of the beautiful girl's face, as she gave a small smile and went to turn away he spoke breaking himself from his trance like state she had him in.

"Let me be clear about something" he said trying his best to keep his voice firm and strong despite how much his longing to grab her tight, and hold her for the rest of ever was. Elena turned back to face him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If it comes down to you and the witchy, I will gladly let Bonnie die."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, to protest more, but Damon beat her to it, his voice on the edge of breaking, "I will always, choose, you." He finished more strongly as their gaze intensified.

Elena broke the stare again after several seconds of quiet and sighed realizing there was no point in arguing her case anymore tonight. "Goodnight Damon" she said in a small voice

"Goodnight" he responded nodding his head as she turned around and began walking up the stairs.

An hour later Damon stood in the girls doorway watching her. She was pretending laying there will her hand clasped around her necklace once more her eyes fixed on the window, the only light in the dark of the room.

"You can't stand it can you?" His voice was thick. He hated watching her hurt. It pained him to see what a moron his brother was being for letting her suffer, even in the slightest of ways, for risking loosing the best thing that had or could ever happen to him.

Elena gave a small jump as she turned her head toward the door. She stared at Damon who was leaned against the door frame before laying back down facing the window once more and sighing. "Stand what?" Elena said in a cool tone playing with the silver chain around her neck.

"Them. Out there together." Damon said softly, he had been hurt by the two of them enough to what what the pain like, it made him near chuckle now though, to compare the minuscule pain that came from feeding the first time forced by his own brother, of hearing that Katherine had never wanted him, to the idea of loosing Elena.

"It's what they have to do, to save Bonnie. It's the only way. Besides... I trust Stefan." Elena said looking back at Damon and letting the necklace fall flat against her chest.

"He's still hopelessly in love with her." Damon said taking a drink and sitting his glass on the table inside the door.

She had heard this accusation many times from Damon, only this time, she couldn't bring herself to argue, in part because she knew, she knew from Stefan's journal, from the way Katherine looked at him, there was still something there between Stefan Salvatore and Katerina Petrov.

Elena blinked and Damon was now sat on the edge of her bed staring into her pained eyes. He brushed the hair from her face. "Do you think he will choose her?" she whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

He sighed deeply and nodded his head. "He choose her over his own brother, all those years ago" he spoke quietly, honestly. He wanted to be able to tell her different. Despite what that would mean for him, he didn't care. All he cared about was Elena, being okay. "It would be the biggest mistake of his existence" Damon whispered stroking the girls warm face mindlessly.

They both continued to gaze into each other's' eyes quietly neither of them quite comprehending what was happening as Damon's thumb ran along her button lip softly, intensely.

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she choked out the two words he had been longing for, "Kiss me." she spoke in a lustful almost pained tone.

His lips covered hers in a warm, soft, yet completely paralyzing intense kiss. A kiss unlike any he had experienced before in his years. I was passion unlike he could ever even imagined, the intensity to be compared only with that of longing for blood, for a drink, after guzzling vervain... Only better, a million times more erotic and intoxicating. For the first time in over a century and a half Damon Salvatore wanted something more then blood, he wanted Elena Gilbert.

Damon traced his tongue on Elena's bottom lip pushing it into her mouth exploring hers deepening the kiss and pulling Elena as close to his body as he could.

Elena revealed in the intimacy she was sharing with Damon, he moved his hands up and down the sides of her body, devouring her with kisses. His body was already reacting to the situation, and he was driving her to the edge with his kisses, the way he would softly bite her lip, the skin on her neck without ever breaking the surface.

Damon brought his lips back of to hers with fiery passion. They broke apart after several seconds. Their eyes caught and the only sound in the room was Elena's heavy breathing as they stared at one another. "Damn I need you Elena" Damon choked out, his mouth was back on her in seconds, lavishing her, tasting her, loving her.

"Damon" Elena moaned loudly and arched her back into him as his hand slid under her shirt.

Within minutes both of their shirts had been discarded and they were both holding on to each other tightly as they explored the other's body.

She pushed him off her and he breathing heavily looked very confused. Elena didn't say anything she stood up and turned to face him with an innocent smile across her face as she stood in front of the window. She grasped the hem of her pajama shorts and slowly pulled them down her gaze never leaving Damon.

Before she even had time to crawl back onto the bed Damon had her pinned to the wall hungrily attacking her with kisses. She moaned loudly as he pressed himself against her. "Damon" she moaned again as his hand came between them and he rubbed the front of her panties. "God you're so wet Elena. So sweet. Tell me what you want" he moaned between kisses to her neck and chest.

"You" she breathed out breathlessly. "I need you Damon" she said her chest heaving heavily.

Damon moved so fast that when Elena blinked she had been moved to the bed and Damon stood before her pulling off his pants. He was back on top of her within a second. He gently pulled her underwear off kissing his way down her stomach as he did so.

"Ah Damon" Elena nearly screamed throwing her head back as he inserted two fingers into her.

Elena thrusted forward as Damon continued pleasuring her before inserting another finger. "Damon, I need you Damon, I need you in, me" Elena panted between moans.

Damon happily obliged pulling out before kissing his way back up her body. "I love you Elena" he whispered staring into her eyes as he lined up his throbbing member to her.

Elena grabbed ahold of his head pulling his mouth back to hers. He slowly entered her and began to move up and down, experiencing a kind of high he could never have even fathomed would have existed. "Damon" she screamed in ecstasy not long after as their bodies hit a climax at the same time each giving an intense shudder as they fell against each other, Damon still inside her.

Her hands wrapped around him, clinging to him, afraid to let go, but scared to hold on."I love you too Damon" Elena whispered trying to catch her breath as he lifted his head to look in her eyes. "I love you Elena" he whispered staring into her dark eyes before letting his lips crash down onto hers once more in a soft and gentle kiss.


End file.
